What They Wanted
by strawberry bunny lover
Summary: she had to get away from him.How could she fall in love with him? my first ever fic so please take it easy on me - "


It was raining and she was soaked to the bone, freezing, running out of breath, but that didn't matter she had to run as far and as fast as her legs could carry her , she had to get away from him. How the hell did it end up like this… how the hell could she let herself fall in love with him… it was wrong. I have to do this … going back to the soul society is the best option...Ichigo is better off without me anyway …it was a mistake to stay here, I've become too attached …I have to do this...This is what's best for the both of us … If it was the best option why was she crying?

Earlier that day:

They we're doing homework (well he was) like usual like any other day she was laying on her stomach on Ichigo's bed reading, but right when the guy was about to kiss the girl she felt like she was being watched. Right when she looked up she saw Ichigo staring at her but when their eyes connected he turned back to the homework. What the hell was that about?!?! Ichigo's been acting weird ever sense she came back from the soul society. Rukia sat up and walked quietly to Ichigo. "What do you want Rukia?" startled she just looked at him for a minute, his back still turned from her…she waited for what seemed like five minutes until all of a sudden Ichigo turned abruptly towards her. Startled Rukia let out a squeak and felt herself falling, closing her eyes shut tight and preparing for an impact, she was surprised to feel two warm arms wrapped around her."You alright?" she looked up at Ichigo expecting to give a lecture of personal space and to be careful, but none of that came instead all he did was stare at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "yea..Yeah I'm fine.." Why did her face feel so warm? As they stared at each other for what seemed like hours when he finally put her go. "Rukia…I..." As she looked up at him she was surprised when he grabbed her hand. "Ichigo are you…" her sentence was cut short when his lips crashed down on hers. Rukia was beyond shocked…his lips and hands feel so soft ,it sent shivers down her spine when licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth slightly allowing him access ,when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she felt like she might faint, Ichigo pulled her body closer towards him…why can't I push him away? Why does this feel so right? She shouldn't be kissing him back, but it feels like she's kissed him a thousand times.

"I love you…Rukia." he whispered. Ichigo looked down at her for a response…he looked deep into her beautiful violet blue eyes waiting for a reply what he wasn't expecting was for her to punch him in the face. "OUCH WHAT THE HELL RU..." Ichigo stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. "You can't…Its wrong." and with that she jumped out of the window leaving Ichigo stunned. It started to rain when Rukia ran past the park …she was already soaked to the bone, freezing, running out of breath, but that didn't matter she had to run as far and as fast as her legs could carry her , she had to get away from him. How the hell did it end up like this… how the hell could she let herself fall in love with him… it was wrong. I have to do this … going back to the soul society is the best option...Ichigo is better off without me anyway …it was a mistake to stay here, I've become too attached …I have to do this...This is what's best for the both of us … If it was the best option why was she crying? Suddenly something grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him."Ichigo what are you…" He crashed his lips on her again but this kiss was desperate and he was holding on to her so tight she felt like she couldn't breathe. When he pulled away he looked straight into her eyes, "Don't you dare tell me that this is wrong!" All she could do was stare at him." Ichigo I…but this is wrong… I'm a soul reaper and you're a human…"Rukia started crying "I'M DEATH DON'T YOU SEE...YOU NEED TO BE WITH SOMEONE WHO'S ALIVE!!! FORGET ME ICHIGO" she tried to push him away but he was too strong. "NO...not until you admit you feel the same way about me as I do you." her eyes softened when she looked up at him ,"Of course I love you Ichigo…It's just.." With that he held her, "Rukia I love you and don't you dare try to run off because I'll bring you back no matter how many times you run off to the soul society because you belong here with me." She looked up at him, grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss her. When they leaned out of the kiss Ichigo looked at her and smiled, "so does this mean I win?" and with that she kicked him in the shin so hard that he fell on the ground. "OUCH WTF RUKIA?!?" she smiled down at him offering her hand to help him up. "Yeah…you win", she helped him up and they walked slowly to his house smiling because now they got what they both wanted all along …eachother.


End file.
